


I Forgot

by anshulazear



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Gay Panic, No Smut, Oblivious, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, jade is mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anshulazear/pseuds/anshulazear
Summary: This is taken from my wattpad :)
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 52





	I Forgot

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my wattpad :)

Tori laid on her bed, chestnut hair tangled in her slim fingers. A faint smile etched across her face as she watched her favourite cat videos. 

Her legs were up in the air as she casually intertwined her feet each time she laughed at one of the fluffy animals do something so ridiculous yet so cute and amusing.

Her screen changed into a blinding white call sign.

Tori's favourite person in the world. 

Her best friend ever.

But she kinda hated her right now.

Turning over onto her back she answered the call, a smirk tugging at her freshly glossed lips.

"Wh-" 

Her voice was cut off by a loud groan, and following the groan came a loud bang.

Tori raised her eyebrow, staring at the phone in confusion and bewilderment. 

She pressed the change to video call button, knowing that the person she was trying to stay mad at was probably mad right now.

The call quickly changed, the dark screen morphing into a brighter one. 

A light-bulb shone down on the camera, and the top of a certain black haired girl's head came into vision. 

Tori smirked and cleared her throat, ignoring the strong tugging at her heart

"Jadelyn West. What on earth are you doing?" She mocked, holding in a laugh when the flustered girl turnt around. 

Jade ran a hand through her black locks, smirking when she noticed Tori smirking at her.

"Well. I've been trying to find a outfit for prom. But I don't know what colour it should be." She admitted bashfully, a pink tint coating her cheeks as she looked behind her.

Probably at a sprawl of clothes ranging from dark red to pitch black.

Tori sighed internally. 

"And you called me because?" Tori drew out, her legs rubbing on each other as she fought the urge to scream and shout at the girl over the phone.

"Well what colour should I wear?"

Tori rolled her eyes playfully.

Jade sure was a lot too handle sometimes, but that's why Tori loved her. She was indeed a lot to handle, clumsy, forgetful and on the occasion damn right annoying. But she loved those imperfections. After all, isn't our imperfections that make us perfect?

"I don't know Jay"

Jade growled slightly and clenched her fists slightly , arms stiffly by her side.

"If you don't tell me Vega how are we supposed to match" She complained, eyes closing slightly as she ran both hands through her hair, messily rubbing it around

Tori laughed at the sigh of such a distressed Jade

"Wait. Why do we have to match?" Tori asked quizzically. Stuck in a little daze.

Prom was tomorrow, and Tori had been waiting for Jade to ask her. Considering Tori had some. . not so friendly thoughts about Jade all the time she was really pissed when Jade didn't ask her.

"Cause we're going together duh" Jade said, now fully engrossed in her closet. She made it seem like the most obvious thing in the world. 

Tori however, although she was annoyed that Jade didn't ask her, laughed airily. Now understanding why Jade was acting weird about them matching. But her reply wouldn't come easy, nope, no way. That's not Tori Vega

"When exactly did we agree to go to prom together Jay?" She asked, a dangerous and playful tone hidden underneath her simple words

Jade froze, her arms no longer fiddling with multiple pairs of socks and underwear. Her back rose slightly as she stiffed. 

Tori smirked and closed her eyes, waiting for the realisation to kick in.

A few moments went by and a louder, harsher groan exited Jade's mouth. The girl swung around and picked up her phone, dramatically dropping on the bed as she bowed her head down in shame and embarrassment.

"Shit. I forgot to ask you" She muttered, cheeks hot and red as she looked back at Tori.

Tori opened her eyes and smiled. She pulled the ribbon on her phone down, examining the time

11:58

"Well, you have 2 minutes before the day ends to fix that. Otherwise I'm not going prom and I'm cutting you off for a week" Tori threatened, and although it may have sounded playful she was deadly serious.

She didn't spend a whole night crying thinking that she had no chance with Jade, just for her to forget and then not ask her.

"Wait!-Urm-B-" Jade stuttered, constantly falling over each letter that was thrown out of her mouth.

"1 minute Jadey" Tori said in a singsong voice, enjoying the chaos and mess that was Jadelyn West

"Will you go to prom with me and be my girlfriend" Jade shouted, covering her mouth at the end of her sentence.

It shocked Tori so much that her thoughts walked out of head. Stopping her from thinking properly

"W-what?" she asked in uncertainty and astonishment.

Jade slowly removed her hand from her mouth, blushing heavily as she looked away from her phone

"Wi-will you go to prom with me.A-and will you be my girlfriend?"

Tori smiled happily, a wide grin so infectiously happy that Jade couldn't help but return it.

"Why of course. I'd love to go to prom with you" She answered, smiling widely.

Jade pouted playfully as a smile tugged at her full lips

"And what about the other thing Tor?" She said, staring at the girl who was only a few doors down through the clear phone screen

"Mmm. I'd say.." Tori raised a hand and placed it on her chin, pretending to think

"Tori~" Jade dragged out in a dangerous tone, a bright smile,showing off all her shiny white teeth, carved onto her face

"I'd say come over to mine. . in the next 5 minutes and I'll let you know" Tori answered wickedly. A devilish smile painted on her face as she blew a kiss to the camera. Ending the call.

Tori put her phone on the bed side table as she waited on her bed for Jade. She smiled brightly, covering her face as she giggled. 

She felt and most probably looked like a child whose crush just finally asked them out.

Well that's what she was, but she was older now, more mature. But throw a scary, scissor-wielding English major in her face and she may just loose any sense she may or may not have had.

A deep banging on her door pulled her out of her childish behaviour. 

She blushed when she recalled what she called Jade over for in the first place, but smiled when she opened the door to a pair of warm lips quickly attaching onto hers. 

She stumbled at first but was caught by Jade's hand as she pulled her in closer, using her foot to close the door.

Tori pulled away, smirking at a bright eyed, lust filled Jade.

"Lock the door" She whispered onto her neck, kissing it sensually as Jade threw her head back, letting out a soft growl.

Tori stepped away and allowed Jade to quickly lock the door before she pulled her back into a heated kiss, tongues dancing and hand roaming. 

By the time they got to the bedroom, Tori's top was already gone, and Jade's joggers were pulled slightly below her ass. 

Tori moaned as Jade licked and kissed her abs, gently grasping some of Jade's hair into her hand. 

From there on it was a complete blur to Tori. 

All she knew is that there was a lot of moaning, a lot of screams and a fake excuse to their friends the next day as to why they were late to prom.

**~fin~**


End file.
